I really hope she is not just another dream
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: "Because if she is, then all these years of dreaming will seem surreal and I will not know where my heart had gone to," she smiled at him, and then laughed. "Wow, Sasuke-kun, I never knew this side of you", he smirked, he'll face the mocking for her


The leaves scattered around with the wind, and something was in the air. If he wasn't such a retard in socializing, he might have said something like "It's what friendship brings you, that tang of happiness in the air", but he was Sasuke Uchiha. And thus, he was an imbecile in social skills.

He relaxed his now sore body against the tree bark of the Willow of training ground 3, he looked around, his Sharingan remembering every crack and burn his team and himself had done to their training soil. He smirked as he saw a recent crack, Sakura had been pissed at his seductive mode.

It was not entirely his fault, she had been wearing a rather short skirt, and the tank had been ripped a little too much for his comfort, and thus he had started getting a little closer to her, teasing her skin and sometimes whispering in her ear.

Sure, Sakura had grown up into a respectful woman, and she was attractive, he guessed. Women had always been fond of him but he had never paid attention to them because of the same matter. Vengeance, but now he was 19 and a virgin. _Pathetic._

And Itachi was dead, courtesy of himself and the dobe. He smirked as he closed his eyes, soft footsteps were heading his way, and he recognized the chakra before he smelt her. The scent of peaches and cream.

The thing was, he hated sweets, he had always had a thing against sugar and its ingerdients but Sakura, who was rather sweet herself, got his attention. He had watched her eat all kinds of sweets during their lunches with team 7, he had even tried ice cream once, okay, vanilla was not half as bad as he thought it would be.

She sat beside him and mumbled a tired "Ohiyo, Sasuke-kun!" as she relaxed against the grass, the breeze making her breath in deeply and smile at nothing.

It was moments like that that made him want to smile back at her, and thank her for brightening his day, but he always bit his mouth shut and mumbled back a single "Hn".

* * *

She sniffles beside him, and he keeps himself from rolling his eyes, because rolling his eyes in front of the great Sakura while she's crying is a huge mistake he will not perform.

He does not understand women, particularly Sakura Haruno. She had not shed a tear for almost losing the dobe and him on missions, she does not shed a tear when a kid is murdered in front of her, sure, it pains her and he knows the heavy weight she carries everytime a pebble of death is thrown on her basket, but give her a romantic fling, and she'll sob all night.

And thus when she cries, he knows to offer his shoulder, which she gladly takes along with the Kleenex he offers with his warm body. Because he knows that is all he can do for now, and when she falls asleep and the dobe falls asleep too, Sai is too busy trying to understand the movie and its feelings, he decided to sleep too, and he lets his body mold to Sakura's, just to find out it does not need much molding.

Their bodies complement each other.

* * *

She is furious, he knows. The way she arrived at the training grounds, the way she puckered her lips, he always wondered why they always looked so perfect? And he realizes it is because she enjoys having them ready for any lip action, she said so to his other teammate.

He knows she was just teasing them, but he notices the seriousness in the joke, and when he kisses her during the same training hours, he smirks and whispers into her ear, "Yeah, Damn kissable". The face she gave him makes him want to laugh, but only a chuckle escapes his tight lips.

* * *

She did not arrive to their meeting that day, and he was concerned. If Sakura did not arrive, who would stop him from pummeling the dobe into the ground? Or make them stop fighting? Who would give him that bright smile?

He worries and thinks of the What Ifs as he walks to her house, but time is too much and he does not plan on slowing down. He runs, and as he runs, he worries. As he worries, he runs faster. And the cycle begins again.

When he arrives to her house, he lets that breath come out. His worries were mere thoughts of almost forgotten panic. She is there, sleeping on the still made bed. She slept with her training clothes on, and when he nears her, he sees a slight smile as she sleeps, and he wonders what she dreams of.

When her soft sigh escaped from the red lips, he hears her mumble "stupid Sasuke" and she smiles a bit more, he smirks, because she is dreaming of him.

* * *

He feels as if they are 30° below zero, but he knows it's just his ultimate hate for the cold. He always hated snow and rain, but he hated the mushy and tang of coolness in the air, it made him feel void. Of feelings, of warmth. Of the small quantity of love he still had in his healing heart.

And when Sakura sees his shivering form, she sits down beside him. She is covered in snow, and the mushy, white stuff made her hair humid. She wraps herself tighter in her cocoon of blankets and coats, and snuggles to his body inside the tent.

He tenses for a moment because he has wished for this multiple times, and now it is becoming a reality. Her face is against his neck, and he hopes she cannot feel his heart and the rapid **Thump!Thump!Thump!** of his pulse.

Her warm breath tickles his fine hairs on his shoulder and he shudders, she giggles and his arm automatically reaches for her waist. She is pulled closer to him and she smiles against his body. He knows she is smiling because he can feel the happiness radiating from it.

And maybe, just maybe, she saw his smile in the dark tent. But he will fool himself into believing she did not, and that the other smile, another heartwarming gesture, was because of the Dobe falling down outside the tent and into their snowman.

For now, he will just enjoy the time he had with his teammate and love, Sakura.

* * *

**A short story of mine, and Sasuke's POV of Sakura's smiles. Maybe one day he'll notice those smiles are just for him, let's hope he'll not completely lose the adorable density, Shall We? Please Review and tell me what you thought of my short drabbles, Always love you**

_**WobblyWallyIsInLove**_


End file.
